


Through Our Eyes

by SOBERHYUCK



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, BTS are their staff, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eye Color, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Eternally (music video), Internalized Homophobia, Kinda screenplay/script format, M/M, Swearing, TXT are actors, TXT universe as a movie, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOBERHYUCK/pseuds/SOBERHYUCK
Summary: everyone has two colored eyes, one is their own and the other is their soulmates. when their eyes meet, their eyes will change into their color.for the safety of actors and actresses, everyone has to wear colored contacts.what happens when two people take off their contacts to find their eye color changed and have no idea who their soulmate could be?also on wattpad under @SOBERHYUCK-
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. act 1: part 1; scene 1

Soobin's Apartment - Night

What are the colors of your eyes?

It should be a simple question to answer, but the world was always more complex. Not only does Soobin have to worry about his eye color, but his soulmate and the contacts he wears for work.

When your job demands you to go in front of a camera and become the nation's boy next door, it is easy for people to want to become your second half. As much as he worried about his eyes, he was far from blind and saw the people on social media. He has, with the help of his friends and manager, learned how to avoid and divert the question to even the most stubborn individuals. To the public, his eyes were one color but he knew better.

Soobin looked up to see his reflection in the window.

The night sky masked his messy black hair from the number of times he ran his hand through it while reading. The twinkling stars and the shining moon hung over the bustling city of Seoul below him.

Through his glasses, Soobin could clearly see his two-colored eyes. His left eye displayed brown that resembled dark chocolate while his right eye showed a brown mixed with red and black.

Without much thought, people could say they looked the same.

Soobin studied his eyes so hard when his sixteenth birthday came up that he almost failed his first audition.

Almost...

Somehow, those agents saw through Soobin's unpreparedness and let him into the next stage of auditions.

That led to Soobin's first role in a drama. It was a small role but it did its job by getting his name out there.

Soobin shook his head as he looked down to take him out of his memories.

On his desk lay a script that Soobin's manager gave him earlier. Seokjin was a friend of the director and writer of the project who personally requested that Soobin audition for a role. Seokjin described his face as shocked when he was told this but Soobin knew what the bubbling in his stomach meant.

Soobin continued to read the script of the movie as soft music played from his phone.

Gradually, he felt his eyes about to drop when he reached the climax was starting to pick up.

The script was more interesting than most of his other projects that he simply took since he needed to pay bills. This also added to the small list of movie scripts he had read.

Soobin was just tired. It might have been since he hung out with Kai today. He was always a handful even if it was just the two of them.

Getting up from his desk, Soobin took off his black-rimmed glasses and placed them on top of the script.

His room was fairly simple. His desk leaned against the window which was parallel to the doorway.

Walking over, Soobin was met with his drawer and closet which was half-open. He dug into the middle cabinet to find a plain white shirt and black basketball shorts.

He changed quickly and threw his striped shirt to the dirty pile of clothes on the floor by the door. The light blue jeans he wore were thrown on top of the dresser.

Soobin walked toward the door and opened it into the hallway.

Taking a right, he walked around the beige walls and entered the bathroom.

Walking toward the sink on his right, Soobin glanced at the black case placed far from the sink.

His hands carefully grasped it and opened the case to reveal his light brown contacts.

Shaking his head, he closed the case and began his skincare routine.

Now was not the time to worry about his other half. Even if he rather daydream of the possibilities of what he would do once they would unite. Life went on and Soobin needed to stay focused. Maybe, he could wake up on time for tomorrow.

Soobin's Apartment - Morning

As sunlight poured into the window on his left, Soobin groaned as he heard his buzzing phone on his bed.

Turning over, his hand tapped around until it finally found what it was looking for.

His eyes gently opened to look at the screen.

Shooting up into a sitting position, Soobin answered the call as he jumped off the bed.

"Hey, Seokjin-Hyung."

"You just got out of bed?" Seokjin easily noticed Soobin's hoarse voice as he ran out of his room. "I swear every audition you have ever been to there has always been a problem. You are known for this now and I can't do much to stop it!" The elder's scolding was like a rap verse that any song on the radio could have.

"It isn't like I plan on being late," Before putting Seokjin on mute, Soobin entered the bathroom and said, "But I still get the role!"

"It is unprofessional!" Seokjin retorted as Soobin tried to get himself together. "I'm guessing that you are in the bathroom so I hope you read the script. As much as Jeongguk and Yoongi are my friends, you still need to do well at the audition." Soobin turned on the sink and splashed water onto his face. "This will be your first movie if you get this. Just imagine the press, Soobin! This will be a great addition to your portfolio."

After washing his hands, Soobin unmuted himself then put the phone on speaker. He ran his hands through his towel to dry them.

"Yes, I get it, Hyung," Soobin opened up his colored contacts. "The script is super interesting by the way. Do you know anyone going for the other characters?" Delicately, Soobin balanced the left contact on his fingertip and placed it into his eyes. "I personally will go for Seungho."

"That's a good challenge," Seokjin agreed as Soobin blinked to adjust his eyesight. "To be fair, all of them are a good challenge. Did you get to the end? I can't imagine whoever plays Sunwoo having to be coated in purple liquid."

"What?" Soobin's eyebrows quirked and his head shook. He put the other contact in and looked at himself in the mirror. Instead of his two-colored eyes, Soobin saw the light brown eyes staring back at him. "Hyung, I haven't finished the script yet. I only got to the part where the forest was starting to burn down."

"You have a long way to go," Seokjin spoke while Soobin walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom. He went to the right and started to look in his closet. "I don't even know how Jeongguk is pulling this off. Don't get me started on Yoongi and his questionable writing."

"Rant to your soulmate about it," Soobin grabbed a denim shirt and black pants. "Isn't he a manager as well?" He swiftly changed out of his sleeping clothes to the clothes he picked. Looking around, he avoided tripping over the clothes on the floor to grab the script on his desk after taking his glasses off of it.

"Yes, he is and actually scouting people for this project as well. Glad that you are so worried about my boyfriend, but you should be more worried about yourself. You are fifteen minutes late, Choi Soobin. We need to hurry up!"

"You speed through the highways, Hyung," Soobin grabbed his backpack on the floor along with his phone on his unmade bed. "We always end up getting there early even if I come out of my apartment late. I am getting out of my apartment now. See you downstairs."

Without confirmation, Soobin hung up the phone.


	2. act 1: part 1; scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays everyone!
> 
> i can't believe this is already gaining so much support after the first chapter! don't worry we are about to meet more people real soon~

Begin Montage - 

Honestly, it was the hardest audition Soobin ever had. After quickly finishing the script in the car ride, Soobin had to do a flashback scene that involved him crying on demand. It made Soobin regret not taking that bottled water that Seokjin offered.

To say that Soobin's emotions that morning were fucked up was an understatement. Right after doing that scene, he was asked to do a happier scene. Soobin held his slight frustration for the car ride home with Seokjin.

After ranting in the car, Seokjin reminded Soobin that the three people in the audition room were his friends. Soobin both apologized and continued to rant.

Right before he slept that night, Seokjin shocked him again that he was requested for another audition with another potential.

To think that it was only one audition of many, Soobin could already feel the emotional exhaustion.

A week after, Soobin got another audition with someone who is supposed to play Dongwon, one of the younger members of the friend group.

When the boy with ash grey hair looked up confidently and said his name was Beomgyu, Soobin knew he had the role.

It helped that the two took time in the waiting room to rehearse the scene their managers told them they had to do. The two hit it off and exchanged phone numbers after the audition.

Soobin was starting to shoot the second season of a TV drama. He didn't have the luxury of time to hang out nor ponder over the possibility of getting the role.

Soobin heaved over to Seokjin's car after saying goodbye to his co-stars for the time being. Unlike him, they would have to work next week as they traveled down to Jeju. Soobin was thankful to just get a break.

End Montage - 

Seokjin's Car - Night 

"Hey, Hyung," Soobin crouched under the car door and sunk into the seat. Pulling the door closed, he could see Seokjin smiling at him. "What is going on? You are giving me that smile."

Leaning against the passenger's seat, Seokjin was wearing a blue button-up with black pants. He shifted so he was properly in his seat.

"My handsome smile?" Seokjin put a hand on his heart and looked at him through the rear-view mirror. Shaking his head and placing his bag down on the car floor, Soobin took his phone out and looked to see texts from both Beomgyu and Kai. "It is nothing. Expect a call in, three, two, one."

Soobin's phone rang at Seokjin's cue.

"You got lucky, Hyung," Soobin could feel the smirk on Seokjin's face. He answered the phone after another ring and put it against his ear.

"Hello, is this Choi Soobin?"

Soobin's heart was starting to pick up the pace.

"Yes, it is."

"Ahh, ok," the speaker stuttered as the sound of papers flipping could be heard through the phone. "This is Kim Taehyung. I was the one in charge of casting for 'Magic Island.' I wanted to tell you personally congratulations. You got the role of 'Ha Seungho' and we can't wait to start filming with you."

Soobin knew his eyes were huge and ears were red when Seokjin was trying not to laugh loudly.

"Thank you," Soobin whispered as he noticed Seokjin putting a hand over his mouth to muffle himself, "so much for giving me the role."

Soobin's brain was going haywire. He could feel all the happiness that his auditions were successful and his first movie role would be a challenge. That also sparked some feelings of question if he was ready for a project like this.

"You did great at both auditions," Taehyung complimented making Soobin want to sink into the seat further. "So far, we only have the roles of 'Baeyoung' and 'Dongwon' casted. The final stages for the other two roles are happening. We will be in talks with your manager about scheduling for the movie and the signing of the contract. If you don't have any other questions, I will hang up."

"I don't have any questions," Soobin took some deep breaths after he spoke. "Thank you again for your hard work."

"I should be saying that to you," Taehyung answered back. "Congratulations again."

Once the line faded, Soobin put a hand on his heart to feel the beating like a hand knocking on a door.

"Do I need to drive you to a hospital?" Seokjin asked as Soobin slouched further in his seat and looked out the window. "I don't want my first-time movie star to die on me since he got a response back."

"I'll be fine," Soobin said to both Seokjin and himself. "This is so crazy." His hands were shaking against the seat as the smile on his face widened.

"Well, I am going to start driving now so feel free to do whatever you need to absorb the fact you got the role."

Soobin laughed as he looked down at his phone to read the text messages he got.

Beomgyu told him that he got the role with Dongwon showing some gratitude to Soobin for helping him out. Soobin responded happily that he also got his role with a congratulatory message at the end.

Kai's text was a bit more random which Soobin didn't mind. He could handle Kai's craziness.

The surge of emotions helped Soobin have the energy to get up his apartment after Seokjin dropped him off. When he finished showering, changed into his comfy clothes, and removed his contacts, Soobin was asleep once his head hit the pillow.

When Soobin got up the following morning, he could say it was some of the best sleep he got. Maybe it was from working for so long on set, but Soobin felt it was so much just remembering he received the day before.


	3. act 1: part 1; scene 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 everyone!
> 
> Is everyone ready to see a full Tomorrow by Together? Of course with a bit of an actor twist~
> 
> Does our little Soobin develop a crush?

A High School - Day

The past three months since the infamous call have been intense. Soobin finished shooting one of his dramas and did lots of interviews for the show. He also started in a new web drama called 'Through the Waves' that he shot in Jeju.

Along with that, Soobin was trying to get into shape. According to Seokjin, the staff were trying not to use stunt doubles for most of the scenes. Reading the revised script, Soobin could tell that he was going to hit the gym whether he liked it or not.

That was also one thing that threw Soobin off. There was no table read. The new script he was given only had Seungho's scenes. This was to avoid actors from giving spoilers out and leave the actors with something to look forward to during the debut screening. It frustrated him to no end and it didn't help that Seokjin was teasing him every chance he got that the elder got to read the full script.

When the day finally came for the first day of filming, Soobin was filled with nerves. This was the first time he was meeting his co-stars and getting an idea of what the next months of his life were going to be like. They were shooting a couple of scenes with the five friends in a school.

Soobin was no stranger to putting on a school uniform even if he was past his years. His black hair was being parted as his face was receiving touches of makeup.

In his hand, a mini script of the scenes that were being shot today.

It was a bit unconventional that they were doing all this prep work in a classroom near the library where they were doing to be shooting. Soobin couldn't complain since he always preferred real locations to sets.

"Hyung?"

Soobin looked up from his script to see Kai trying to hold back his laughter. Considering that Kai has never seen him in a school uniform in person, Soobin would like to guess that ticked him off.

Kai was in a similar uniform as Soobin. While Soobin just had a red tie and blazer over his white shirt, Kai had a red sweater vest. That didn't stop Kai from wearing a huge black coat.

"You should have told me that you were doing this movie!" If it weren't for the staff members around Soobin, he knew that Kai would have shaken him into a hug. All Kai did was shout and make hand gestures that made Seokjin and Soobin want to laugh. "First, Beomgyu-Hyung and Taehyun-Hyung were getting their scripts together. Now, you are here at make-up and hair. I wonder if I already know the other guy."

"You realize that I couldn't tell you I was here since we signed a contract," Soobin gave Kai an eye. Kai only let out a laugh which made some of the makeup staff jump back. "Wait, you are friends with Kang Taehyun and Beomgyu-ah?"

"I filmed a show with Taehyun-Hyung," Kai explained as he was led by a staff member to a chair next to Soobin. "He introduced me to Beomgyu-Hyung. Enough about me! You-" Kai was trying his best not to flail his arms at Soobin. "This is your first movie! I am so proud of you, Hyung."

"Knock it off," Soobin smiled as the staff gave him the all-clear. He got up from his chair and stood behind Kai who was glancing through his script. "Your script looks longer than mine."

"What?" Kai shouted as his eyes went to the mirror. Soobin raised his script for Kai to see in the reflection. "You got so lucky! First days are usually my worst and I always redo those scenes in the reshoots. Where are you off to?"

"I'm checking around the school a bit," Soobin responded. "Probably just looking around the library for the snacks."

"Ah, tell me if the food is any good," Kai tried to glare at Soobin through the glass which only made him look like a kicked-puppy. Soobin caved in and promised to tell Kai.

Sliding out of the classroom, Soobin walked across the hall to find the library. Staff members walked briskly around checking cameras, lighting, microphones, and the sets.

When his eyes went to the left, they met with a male with electric blue hair. His white shirt untucked and opened to show a graphic shirt as a blazer was thrown on it. His contacts were light brown with the outer edges showing a bit of blue.

That is when it hit Soobin like a truck.

That was Choi Yeonjun.

If Soobin was honest with himself, he would say he was definitely more handsome in person. Yeonjun was famous for both his acting career and his looks. Soobin was stunned that he was going to work alongside him. It was no surprise that Yeonjun could get a role in this movie but it was so polar to the others he has had in the past.

His heart was beating faster and his eyes really couldn't be taken off of Yeonjun. Soobin was going to work with him. It took everything in Soobin not to scream. Whether it was out of excitement or fear, Soobin had no clue.

Soobin was snapped out of his gaze when Yeonjun waved at him.

Tentatively, he put his right arm up and returned the gesture. Looking down, Soobin started to walk to the right where he noticed the food stand.

His pace quickened as he looked around to see lots of pastries and drinks laid out. Deciding he didn't want to be scolded for messing up his makeup the first day on set, Soobin grabbed a water bottle that already had a straw poking out.

Taking a sip of the water, his eyes focused on a group of seven talking at one of the tables.

Immediately, his eyes went to Seokjin whose hand was holding another male that had silver-blonde hair. He also recognized Taehyung, the casting director, Yoongi, the writer, and Jeongguk, the director.

Shaking his head, he went back to looking at the snacks laid out on the table. Soobin drank more of his water as he looked.

His lips jutted out as he noticed the assortments of breads laid out. Soobin was trying his best not to reach out and take a bite.

"I think you will toast those slices of bread if you stare at them any longer." Soobin looked away only to see the boy with blue hair standing right next to him looking exactly where he was. "I should probably introduce myself." Oh hell no, this was not happening. Soobin's eyes continued to widen. "I'm Choi Yeonjun and I'm playing Park Sunwoo." Yeonjun bowed along with offering a hand shake.

Soobin was noticing that he was taller than Yeonjun and that the boy was looking up at him slightly. He knew that he was quite tall however it was crazy to him that his co-star with such a stature had to look up at him.

"I'm Soobin, um, Choi Soobin," he stuttered while bowing and taking the offer of the handshake. Yeonjun's hands were warm. Oh, Soobin hoped his hands were cold. "I'm playing Ha Seungho. Nice to meet you, Sunbaenim."

"None of that stuff, just call me Hyung," Soobin didn't question the fact that Yeonjun knew that he was younger. Quickly realizing that their hands were still connected, Soobin swiftly slipped his hands out of Yeonjun's warmth. "You know if you want you can have food."

"I know," Soobin spoke softly as his eyes shifted toward the table of seven. "The makeup staff and my manager might kill me though."

Yeonjun let out a laugh which Soobin wished he had his phone out so he could record it.

"We can split one," Yeonjun suggested. "I'm sure our other co-stars will be hands all over this. You might as well get some before they come."

Soobin opened his mouth to answer only to hear a shout.

"Soobin-ah, I thought you were on a diet! What are you doing over there?"

"Hyung!" Soobin whined as he looked over at Seokjin who was standing up now and waving him over to the table. "God, help me."

"I'm not God but I'll be there for emotional support," Yeonjun offered with a smile. Soobin was barely processing the fact he nodded and the two were walking over to the table together. "Wait, Is your manager the one who was holding hands with the silver haired man?"

"Soobin-ah, I see you have met one of your co-stars!" Seokjin beamed as the silver-haired man brought him back down to a seat. "Look at that, Joon, I told you that our actors would get along well!"

"I never disagreed with you. Nice to meet you, Soobin-shi. I think you know that I am Kim Namjoon, Seokjin-Hyung's soulmate. Also, I am Yeonjun-ah's manager."

"Oh," Yeonjun's shock made so much more sense now. "Um, nice to meet you."

"Why did you suddenly become so awkward?" Seokjin was quick to respond before Namjoon. "Are you always like this on the first day on set?"

"Hyung-"

"Usually, you are chatty when it is the two of us in the car," Seokjin continued to talk as Namjoon tried to calm him down. "Is this why-"

"Binnie-Hyung!"

At this point, Soobin knew his face was as red as a tomato as he felt arms hug him from his back. He knew that everyone was staring at him now. Soobin wanted to start filming.

"You know Beomgyu?" Yeonjun's existence suddenly made Soobin more embarrassed.

"Soobin-Hyung and I did an audition together!" Beomgyu explained as Kai joined his side with a brown boy. "By the way, this is Kai," Soobin could see how his hair was now parted and some makeup on his face," and Taehyun."

Taehyun's outfit was the same as Kai's with the sweater vest and blazer combination. Beomgyu had the tie and untucked shirt but a white hoodie under the blazer he wore.

"I can introduce myself, Hyung," Taehyun raised a hand as Beomgyu let go of Soobin. "I'm Kang Taehyun and I'm playing Kim Wooshik. I'm actually a big fan of your work on 'Through the Waves.' You did a great job on that party scene."

It took a moment to understand that Taehyun was talking about the scene where his character was high. Soobin's embarrassment at the thought of how Taehyun could see that only made him feel shyer.

"Oh, I watched that too!" Yeonjun added with a smile. "I thought you were going to end up with the girl at the end once you took her to prom."

"No offense, Soobin-Hyung, your character had no shot with her," Kai joined the conversation which made Soobin's eyes widen. "I don't even know his name-"

"Sian," Yeonjun reminded Kai. "Also, I'm Choi Yeonjun." Kai gave Yeonjun a bright smile who returned the gesture. Oh, his smile was even better in person as well. Soobin was quick to push that thought away. "It was only when we learned that the other dude doesn't kiss the people he messes around with."

Soobin's heart was beating faster at the thought of all of his co-stars seeing his show before. 'Through the Waves' was just recently released online and he knew it was popular. He never thought the two would have time to watch the whole season.

"Wait, I never finished the season!" Beomgyu complained with a pout.

"Hyung, it has been out for two weeks! It is not like you were shooting anything before this happened." Kai pointed out. "Anyways, I might as well spoil it to you."

"No, you can't tell him how they confess to each other!" Taehyun objected. "What's with that look, Hyung?"

It was only now that Soobin realized that his eyes bulged and his teeth bite into his lip.

"I'm surprised you guys watched it," Soobin admitted and noticed how his four co-stars raised an eyebrow at his statement. "I never knew you would like that stuff. I play roles like that all the time. It isn't like anything special."

"That reminds me," Kai's eyes went to the table of seven who seemed to be observing their conversation. He saw how Seokjin had the smallest smirk on his face. "Seokjin-Hyung, why do you keep giving roles like that to Soobin-Hyung?"

"Yah," Seokjin got up from his seat and Namjoon was having no chance to get him down. "You know I am also your manager and your Hyung? I can always cancel your-"

"Ok, Hyung," Soobin quickly went to Kai's side. "It is nothing." Looking at Kai's shaking eyes even through the yellow and brown contacts Soobin knew he had to play damage control. "Kai was just teasing you. Do you want to rehearse the scene real quick before we start filming?"

Soobin gave a glance toward Beomgyu and Taehyun who were trying their best not to laugh. When his eyes went to Yeonjun, their eyes locked for a bit longer and his heart started to beat a bit faster.

"Sounds good," Yeonjun spoke up as he gave a wink at Soobin.

At that moment, Soobin felt like he was about to combust.


	4. act 1: part 1; scene 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to publish this chapter today lmao... it was all planned but I never hit the publish button.
> 
> anyways, you might need some tissues... it is possible but who knows? Can you really blame Soobin for his reaction?

Begin Montage

It was crazy how the five of them had such great chemistry even if it was the first time acting together.

Each of them slipped into their roles perfectly and it was quite professional despite the craziness that was lunch break.

Soobin could distincting remember when Kai was laughing so hard that he ended up splashing his soup everywhere. Seokjin ended up scolding the youngest of the five. Soobin was too busy trying to get napkins to prepare in case Kai ended up spilling it.

Beomgyu joined in on the antics of that was their lunch break as instigator of Kai's laughs along with Yeonjun. Taehyun and Soobin decided it was best to just stay spectators with occasional comments.

They went around the school shooting different scenes, having to change occasionally due to the change of day that they were supposed to do. It was apparently more than they were supposed to do today. The five actors were so good that Jeongguk decided to just keep going.

Compared to other scenes he saw in the script, this was a chill day. They ran around the library and some of the hallways on the school but that was the extent of the exercise for today.

"Do you guys have any more scenes left?" Kai asked while everyone was wrapping themselves around their coats. They were all walking to their dressing room after a shooting outside the school building.

"I do," Yeonjun spoke up while Taehyun and Beomgyu shook their heads. "What about you Soobin-ah?"

"No," Soobin arrived at his dressing room door, "But I wish you both good luck. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

The four others bid their farewells as Soobin got back to his normal clothes.

With Namjoon telling Seokjin that he could take Kai back, Soobin was stuck with him the whole ride back. The car ride held a comfortable silence as Soobin was trying to recover for the first day of filming. He took in the night life of Seoul as Seokjin kept the radio to a low hum.

"Hyung, I have something in my apartment for you," Soobin said once they got to his apartment. It was a bottle of alcohol as a 'thanks for getting me this role.' Usually, he wouldn't try to feed into Seokjin's ego too much, this was an exception. "Come up with me."

Seokjin raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. He parked the car and the two walked into the apartment building with their masks on.

After scanning his ID, the two went into the lobby and walked to the right into the elevators. After waiting a few minutes, the two boarded the elevator up to Soobin's suite.

End Montage  
Soobin's Apartment - Night

"Let me take off my contacts then I'll give it to you," Soobin said once the door opened. He ducked his head to avoid bumping his head. Placing his bag on the floor near the kitchen, he walked to the hallway where his bedroom and bathroom laid. "Make yourself comfortable, Hyung! You know where everything is!"

Walking into the bathroom, he went right to the sink. After washing his hands, he delicately pulled and pinched his left contact off. The once light brown eye changed back to its dark chocolate brown.

Placing the contact back in his case, Soobin repeated the process on the right side. When he looked up, his right eye was dark chocolate brown. Soobin moves closer to the mirror in slight confusion. He tried to find the red and brown strokes on his right eye.

There was no way he met his soulmate. Soobin would have known if he met his soulmate. He would have seen their reaction. Then, he remembered all the staff were wearing contacts unless they already met their soulmate.

"Hyung, come here!" Soobin opened the bathroom door and yelled. The sound of Seokjin's footsteps came leisurely which only made Soobin feel worse. "This is an emergency! Look at my eyes!"

"Whoa," Seokjin could definitely see his eyes shaking then his eyes widen, "Oh my god, you found your soulmate! They must have been on set. Oh no-"

Soobin slid down against the wall of the bathtub. His feet curled against him as he let his eyes downcast as the water seemed to be coming closer to the corners of his eyes.

"I don't even know who they are because I was wearing my contacts the whole time today."

He knew this could have been a problem going into this career. It was impossible to tell the real color of a person's eye through the high-quality contacts most people in the industry had. Soobin could only think of the panic his soulmate would be going through seeing their eyes changed as well. Maybe, they didn't even care. Soobin quickly shut out that thought.

Soobin was never one to cry despite the countless number of crying scenes he did. This was a special time. The one that was his perfect match slipped out of his hands. The perfect piece to his puzzle slipped out of his hands and he had no idea where it could have gone.

Seokjin took a seat next to Soobin and rubbed circles on his back.

"Let's be reasonable," Seokjin spoke softly. "Everyone on set was very kind to us so whoever they might have been will be perfect for you."

Soobin turned to give Seokjin a hug as tears slipped out of his eyes.

"Oh okay," Seokjin returned the gesture and continued to rub circles on his back. "Well, it can't be me or Namjoon since we are each other's." He was shaking in sobs at the thought of Seokjin and Namjoon finding each other so easily. "It can't be Kai or Beomgyu since you met them before."

"Hyung, please stop talking," Soobin was grateful that he didn't stutter once in that simple sentence. He knew the elder meant well but Soobin just needed someone to hold him up.

The dream of the perfect meeting of his soulmate was destroyed. How could he be so pathetic? It might just be doing those romance dramas that ruined his idea of ideal meeting.

"Okay."

Soobin knew he was going to be a nuisance to the makeup team the following morning on set. Seokjin was most likely thinking the same. Instead, he held Soobin who was sobbing into his right shoulder.


	5. act 1: part 1; scene 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a day late on updates.
> 
> I will warn you that the next update might take a while since I have midterms coming up~ 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Movie Set - Day

"Can't you see me?" Soobin begged as he tried his best to bring more tears to his eyes. He watched the other four laugh as if he wasn't there. "Look, look at me."

Soobin's hand went to the glass plane before starting to bang it. He hit it just enough that it wouldn't shake or break.

The other four started to leave the table and went behind the set as Soobin stopped banging the glass. He allowed his arms to come down as he stared at the spot where the other boys were standing.

"And cut!" Jeongguk shouted before Soobin was swarmed with makeup artists. "We will take a ten-minute break, Okay?"

The other four mumbled out their agreement as Soobin felt the makeup artists quickly wipe his eyes.

It came in handy that Soobin bawled his eyes out days prior. They were shooting a nightmare sequence today. As much as he knew how to cry on camera, he was not prepared to continuously do it.

Between takes, he was constantly being checked upon by both staff and his co-stars. Kai always checked on him and offered loads of encouragement, sometimes with Taehyun and Beomgyu by his side. Yeonjun often brought him waters and snacks as he rested on the stage.

"You good, Soobin-ah?"

Speaking of Yeonjun, the boy was dressed in a white and black striped shirt along with black pants. The other three were over by the snack table chatting. He could feel his heart beating even more now that Yeonjun was looking at him.

"Feeling tired," Soobin replied as the makeup staff gave him a thumbs up and walked away. Soobin sat down near the edge of the stage while taking deep breaths. "I can't say I cried this much for a scene before."

"You are good at it," Yeonjun complimented as he sat next to Soobin. "Your eyes are getting a bit puffy."

"They are?" Soobin knew yesterday was bad and the more he cried today reminded him of his problem. "I'm sure they will be fine by tomorrow."

"Just get lots of rest and drink lots of water," Yeonjun requested as he put an arm over his shoulder.

Soobin felt his heartbeat always got like this around Yeonjun. When their eyes connected, Soobin was scared that he wouldn't look away.

As shooting went on, he got used to it and tried to avoid it especially when they were doing dialogue scenes. It never stopped him from doing it when they were taking breaks.

"You can relax," Yeonjun brought Soobin back. "These scenes can be a lot. You should probably take your contacts right when you go home."

Soobin closed his eyes quickly so Yeonjun wouldn't see him trembling. The memories were still fresh and Soobin had no time to play detective on who his other half was. It didn't help that Seokjin couldn't be on set anymore as Namjoon and him were starting to move houses.

"Are you sure you can shoot more of this?" Yeonjun's voice was full of worry. Soobin's head was guided over onto his shoulder. Even if Soobin had to crouch a bit to reach it, he didn't mind.

"I'll be fine," Soobin replied lazily. "Just give me some time to rest."

The two ended up spending the rest of the break in that position. The other three huddled around them as they, somehow, talked softly with each other.

Soobin heard Yeonjun laughing into his ear at some joke Kai cracked. Even if he wasn't laughing, Soobin could hear it playing in the back of his mind.

Seokjin's Car - Night

"Hyung, what did it feel like when you met Namjoon-Hyung?"

After being on his phone trying to research a bit about soulmates, he decided not to trust the internet.

Seokjin's newly dyed pink hair was brushed back. He continued to drive until he reached a red light.

"We stared at each other," Seokjin spoke up. "Our eyes were changing colors as we saw each other across a café." The fondness in Seokjin's voice made him both jealous and happy for the elder. "Luckily, both of us were sitting down. I think I would have fallen over if that happened." The light turned green and Seokjin continued driving but at a slower pace. "Next thing I know, I was walking over to him. I introduced myself and he did the same back. We ended up talking the whole afternoon and night.The staff had to tell us they were closing and I missed two meetings and Namjoon missed three. Are you trying to find things that are similar to a person you met?"

"Yeah," Soobin rubbed the back of his neck. "What about now? Is there anything that indicated that you are soulmates?"

"You are always drawn to their eyes," Seokjin took a right turn and they were at Soobin's apartment complex. He parked the car instead and turned around to face Soobin. "It is like you can't help but stare at them. When they touch, your heart beats faster."

It couldn't be any of the makeup staff. His eyes were always closed, on his phone, and glancing at the mirror. That was already a good chunk of the people Soobin met.

"It was a bit awkward in the beginning with me and Namjoon," Seokjin admitted with a laugh. "Both of us are naturally caring for each other. Since we both have the same career, it was easy to relate to each other. He also does some music and I always feel myself hearing it inside my head."

Soobin froze up quickly. Ever since the first day on set, there was one person whose laughter was on constant loop. There was one person he stared at once his eyes went on him. The lingering eye contact, caring nature toward each other, and conversing with ease connected the dots.

"Holy shit," Soobin muttered as he put his hands on his head. There was no way-

"Hyung, what am I going to do?"

"You know who it is?" Seokjin's eyes shot up. Soobin offered a small nod as Seokjin smiled with his arms in the air. "Let me help you!"

Soobin took a deep breath, trying to process the connection he just made.

"I think it is Choi Yeonjun."


	6. act 1: part 2; scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My midterms are over so I can finally post! 
> 
> Thank you for waiting for me~

Soobin's Apartment - Night

"Let me ask Namjoon if Yeonjun-shi has his soulmate," Seokjin spoke right when the door to Soobin's apartment closed. "We need all the information we can get to confirm he is your soulmate. Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure that Yeonjun-Hyung was the only person I stared at for a long time," Soobin walked straight onto his couch and flopped onto it. Seokjin was still standing up and dialing Namjoon on the phone.

"Joon, are you with Yeonjun-shi now?" Seokjin's serious voice surprised the younger who put his face against the closest pillow. "You are going on speaker, Okay? Soobin has a question for you."

Seokjin carefully moved as Soobin sat up. Handing over the phone, Soobin's hands were shaking.

"Hey, Soobin. What's up?"

"Do you know if Yeonjun-Hyung found his soulmate yet?"

There was a small pause that made Soobin's eyes shake.

"I don't know," Namjoon's response made Seokjin groan. "I have never seen him without his contacts and never asked him about his soulmate. Why do you ask?"

"Namjoon, do me a favor and ask Yeonjun about it," Seokjin took the phone out of Soobin's hands. 

"Okay?" Namjoon replied as Seokjin shook his head in disbelief. "Wait, you think that Soobin and Yeonjun are together?"

"On the first day of filming," Soobin spoke up which made Seokjin move to sit next to him. "I came back home and my eyes changed. I didn't know who it could have been. When Seokjin-Hyung explained how you two met, the dots connected. Do you mind helping me out? I don't want to pursue this if he already has his soulmate."

"Of course," Namjoon's response was full of warmth making Soobin smile. "I'll help you out and your secret is safe with me."

Soobin sighed at the thought of the possibility of getting a bit closer to his soulmate.

Swimming Pool - Night

"Yoongi, why did you think it was such a good idea to shoot a pool scene at night?"

Seokjin's shout echoed through the swimming pool as the five actors huddled together for warmth. Even if the pool was indoors, the temperature of the pool was not close to warm.

"I am sure that Namjoon and Jeongguk will be back when the pool water is warm," Yoongi reassured both the staff and cast. "I am sorry that we were unprepared."

Despite the aura the writer had, everyone gave Yoongi their respect. It might be since Yoongi was the one employing them with the help of the company. However, Soobin would have never thought of a story this complex.

"It is ok, Hyung," Soobin said as the five actors seemed to get closer together. "We can wait."

Even with matching black padded coats, the five actors were in shorts or thin pants. It was not the best situation for any of them.

"No, we can't," Taehyun grumbled as the five were suddenly given heat packs. "Let's just hope they hurry up."

"Let's just hope they can make the water warm," Yeonjun said as he shook the heat pack in his hands. "It will be much easier for us to stay in the water with that."

"It isn't like we have to do much acting," Beomgyu said, "except Kai and Yeonjun-Hyung. We are just playing around in the pool."

After Soobin tried to activate the heat pads, he put them against his cheeks. His mouth formed a pout as he didn't feel any heat. Suddenly, his left cheek was overwhelmed with heat.

Looking over, Yeonjun was holding his pad on Soobin's cheek. He gave the younger a soft smile as they exchanged pads.

"You know you should try shaking with a bit more force?" Yeonjun cupped the pads.

"Well, I already have yours so why should I try?"

Yeonjun's laugh was breathy and it made Soobin feel much warmer than any heater ever could.

"Good news, the water in the pool is heated!" Jeongguk shouted right when he came into the room. "Are the cameras ready?"

"Yes!" The staff shouted from the black tent set up in the corner.

"Kai, you are up first!"

"Okay!" Right when Kai threw his jacket to Beomgyu, his shout echoed through the pool. "It is so cold! Hurry up!"

The four actors were rushed into the black tent as Kai went to the side of the pool. Taehyun and Beomgyu went over to the left where the monitor showed Kai starting to dip his feet into the pool. The youngest actor's face lit up at the feeling of his feet going into the water.

"Are you ready to go into the pool?" Yeonjun asked Soobin quietly as they stood near the heater on the right side of the tent.

"I'll be fine," Soobin noticed the elder getting closer to him so he could get more heat.

At this point, it was stupid to try and will his heart to stop beating fast. Soobin thought it was perfectly normal as Yeonjun was a handsome person, but he was surrounded by other handsome actors. Why was it only Yeonjun?

"I can feel the gears in your head turning."

"Um," Soobin snapped out of his thoughts, "I am not actually fond of water."

Yeonjun opened his mouth to respond but Jeongguk shouted for quiet.

Soobin tried to pay attention to Kai's acting, but Yeonjun suddenly moved closer to him.

Arm circled his torso gently as Soobin noticed Yeonjun looking at him. Their eyes connected and a wave of comfort washed over Soobin. Removing his left hand from his cheek, he brought his arm to return the gesture.

If there was ever a sign of tension, it melted while the two actors hugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please comment and kudos to help support! I would love to talk to anyone who is willing to comment!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!


End file.
